Death, Ears, and an Archdemon
by Fractured Luna
Summary: The Blight was stopped before it even began, or so everyone thought at least until the Archdemon came back to life, exactly ten years later. Now, a grief-stricken Alistair has no choice but to take over as leader of the Wardens and save Ferelden...again.
1. Pain, Recruits, and a Fight

**Author Note: **This fan-fiction is taking place after using Dragon Age's ultimate sacrifice ending based on my very first play-through, so a warning that major game spoilers are to follow in this chapter and those to come...

**Note on the story: **All former companions will make an appearance as Alistair tries to piece together why this all happening since his love made the ultimate sacrifice. Two new characters will add the cast as soon-be Grey Wardens. Ayndr Dnaa _(Aye-end-dre Den-ah) _is a strong, silent Dalish Elf rogue who hates humans and is as good with a bow as a blade. Vena Suuh _(Vee-na Sue-huh) _is a self-loathing City Elf warrior whose duel-wielding dagger style is as quick as a wildfire and only outmatched by her even quicker temper. Their names are both Al-Bhed and mean "Earth Tree" and "Fire Moon" respectfully. Expect a lot of unexpected twists and turns as these new characters mix with old and band together to save Ferelden again from the impending threat. That is if they don't kill each other first. If that is possible, however, Maker only knows...

* * *

**5,258,890**, that's how many minutes it has been since he saw her. Alistair knew down to the very second, the last time he saw his love alive, held her dying in his arms. _"Please, don't morn for me, love. To save you, I would die a million times over," _were her last words to him as she touched his face giving him a weak smile. Even thinking about that moment on top of Fort Drakon as Ferelden was deemed free of the Archdemon and the whole battlefield was cheering, he felt so sad and so empty inside. It had been ten years and that pain of her loss had not gotten any worse, but it had not gotten any better. His love and fellow Warden's death, along with the death of the senior Warden from Orlais, Riordan, made being the only surviving Grey Warden from that battle in Ferelden, so much more of a burden on him then an honor.

Especially now, since it turns out the Archdemon was still alive and now beyond mad at being killed--**almost killed**--the last time. Everyone immediately turned to him to help, even if he considered himself nothing more then a-could-have-been king who was now a drunk and has-been. Yet, somehow, someway, Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan joined together and convinced him to don the Warden Commander armor and the title before heading out to find new recruits to join the ranking of the Grey Wardens. Alistair searched high and low for new recruits but Ferelden was short of willing bodies who weren't already enlisted into some warrior force to deal with the remaining darkspawn bands that roamed throughout the lands.

Alistair was not going to use the Right of Conscription knowing full well that later he was going to need the support of those very people. He had already been through this once before, but he was very sure even with all experience he had in this matter his love would have done it better. She knew just what to say to people to get them on her side and yet do exactly as she wanted. He knew all too well, even through she never had to do that with him because one look was all it took to make him instantly want to do anything she asked. If there was anything he picked up from his love during all their time together, it was her extraordinary knack for being at the right place, but at the wrong time. That was exactly the reason how he ended up finding his two recruits who willingly, of course they had very little choice considering alternative, to join him on what they probably thought would surely lead to an early death. Considering they hadn't done the Joining yet, that premature death could have been a lot closer then they imagined.

Alistair sighed pacing back and forth around the camp he had set up, just on the edge of the Kocari Wilds. Where were they anyway? The new recruits were suppose to been here hours ago. It was already getting dark and yet there was no sign of them. Now that he was thinking about it, maybe he should not have given them a day to say good-bye to the ones they love before they were to meet up again, but he just didn't feel right just ripping them away from their old lives like that. He still remebered how that felt. _'I always said your good heart would get you in trouble, didn't I, love?_' Her voice spoke in his mind causing him to smile as the memories flooded back to him of his former Warden and lover. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the rustling of the bushes behind him as something emerged. A sharp bark stopped that immediately as Alistair nearly jumped out of his skin and spun to face the newcomer.

"Maker's breath, Eirdre, you need to stop doing that!" He scolded recognizing the mabari hound, even if he was now covered completely in leaves. The mabari whined pitifully looking down with his big black eyes and shook off the forest foliage exposing his tan fur and short tail. "I'm sorry, Eirdre. I just lost in thought about **her**." Alistair apologized and Eirdre looked at him sadly, seeming to understand. Eirdre had been with Alistair long ago in the party when they were fighting that big dragon, the very one that he hate too as it had taken away his kindest master. She made him always feel less like a war hound and more like a companion and confidant that deserved as much respect as all her other friends. He missed her a lot as well, just like Alistair. That's why he stood by his side after her death. Alistair needed him and he knew his master would have approved of his decision, at least he hoped she did.

Eirdre was not there to revive old memories, at least not now. He had barked for a reason. He looked at Alistair before barking again looking to the bushes he came from. "Huh?" Alistair questioned before following his gaze. There suddenly was a tall, lithe build man around age of twenty watching Alistair and Eirdre curiously. He had met Eirdre a while back in the forest and decided to follow him, knowing it would lead to its owner. "Am I interrupting, Warden?" He asked running a hand lazily through his short sandy blond hair. "No, Ayndr, just a guy and his dog having a little stare down and won't you know it, the dog won." Alistair said with a light attempt at humor as he gestured for the first recruit he was waiting for to sit down. The joke was lost on the elf as he sat, but not before moving a small distance away from his new leader. Alistair sighed watching him. At least this time he had used Warden to address him rather then Shemlen.

Alistair could feel Ayndr's eyes bore into him in the overwhelming silence. The Dalish Elf with his piercing green eyes did remind him of animal of prey watching and waiting for any wrong move that would give Ayndr reason to pounce and draw his bow, ready to fire. Alistair had seen him in action and this rogue was not someone you wanted to mess with a bow or blade. "So...Did you have a hard time getting here?" Alistair asked trying to make small talk as Eirdre settled next to him. "No." Ayndr answered flatly, pulling out his blood-soaked dagger before beginning to clean it. Alistair had forgotten he wasn't very much into saying anything more than he had to, if at all.

The Senior Warden sighed, before opening his mouth ready to give it another try when he heard a loud crash and something landed a few feet him on the opposite side of Eirdre and Ayndr. Alistair got to his feet upon the second he realized it was gracefully build young woman, around the age of nineteen, who was the other recruit he had been waiting for. "Vena, are you all right? Let me help you." He said extending his hand down to her, still the gentlemen as always. _'You take the boy out of the Templars, but you can't take the Templar out of the boy, not that I would ever want you to change, my dear Alistair._' He could almost hear his love saying before she began to laugh as she danced away from him in his little fantasy. He had to suppress a smile as he looked down at Vena, bring him to reality of the situation.

"I don't need your help, whatever-your-name-is. I can do it myself." The warrior woman responded angrily as she slapped away his hand before getting to her feet as she stated, on her own. Her words immediately caused him to frown as he took a step away from her to give her room. "Alistair, Vena, for the last time, it's Alistair. I am going to be your leader very soon you should remember my name." He stated trying his best to make himself sound more authoritative to no avail. "Yes, yes, whatever." Vena said dismissively as she continued to pick the forest floor debris from her rust-colored hair that reached her chin but strangely didn't move at all in movement. Now, Alistair was beginning to seriously question why he decided to recruit the curvaceous maiden from the tavern in Lothering he had visited a day ago.

If anyone would have asked him flat out, he would have said because he had seen no other fight like she did with a dagger in both hands and she had an instinctive agile fighting quality, unlike any warrior he ever met despite, what anyone would say upon see the way she just entered enter the camp. And although that was the majority of his reason, he did have another reason for recruiting her. On the surface, Vena seemed so angry at herself and the world, but her soft chocolate eyes seem to radiate a sense of deep sadness and pain. _'That's how all the Alienage elves look, don't they? They have seen so much despair. It's only natural they begin to breath it, live it, expect it, even when they are free from their walls.' _He remembered his fellow Warden telling him, long before her death.

Vena seemed to need an escape from her life and he had given it to her, but he knew the cost. She didn't even seem to want anyone to know she was an elf, either as she took great care in hiding her ears from the world around her, making sure to never have a hair out place to do it. Vena didn't even know that Alistair knew her secret. She just assumed nobody would be the wiser, and for the most part they were. He didn't attempt to bring the topic up, knowing she probably had a good reason for it and if she wanted to tell anyone, she would do it in her own time. He had not even told Ayndr about it or anything about her for that matter. He felt it was better that they did not know each other's past at first. He figured their personality would clash as was on their own. He just didn't know how right he was until he was introducing them.

"Vena, since your finished making yourself presentable now, follow me. I want you to meet the other recruit. Vena, this is--" Alistair started walking her over to Ayndr, but before he could finish Vena cut him off when she suddenly screamed, "It's you!" "You!" Ayndr yelled the exact same time, standing up. The next thing Alistair knew they were both in each other's faces, arguing at the top of their lungs. Although, Vena may have been quite a bit shorter then elf in front of her, she was just as angry and confrontational as if they were the same size. Ayndr may have not been as talkative as the woman in front of him, but he was just as visibly upset and animated while he stood his ground.

Alistair and Eirdre exchanged a look of confusion only catch a few choice words of the conversation. They could only make out something about the forest earlier and something being shot. "Guys, stop it...Guys! ...**Guys!**" Alistair tried to yell over them to get to bottom of what happen, but the argument only got louder to drown him out. It took Eirdre and one of his piercing barks to silence them as they clutched their now ringing ears. "Uh...Thanks, boy." Alistair said holding his own ears. He had forgotten just how loud the mabari could get when he wanted to. The hound just looked at him and barked as if to say that he was welcomed. The silence had at least given the Senior Warden time to figure everything out.

"Now, somebody explain what happened to me, please?" He asked looking between both of them. "Well, your knife-eared boy over here almost shot an arrow clear through the middle of me while I was running to get here. I didn't even do anything to him." Vena argued turning towards Alistair, pounding a closed fist against the palm of her other hand with each word. "Watch who you're calling a knife-eared, woman." Ayndr snapped as he threw an icy glare at Vena. He did not even bother explaining his actions to either of them, making Alistair have to ask, "And? Don't you have something else to say for yourself, Ayndr?" "Yes, tell us why did that before I pull the answer forcibly out of your head." The angry woman replied looking back at her attacker. "Vena, shush, I got it." Alistair commanded and surprisingly to him, she didn't say anything further.

Ayndr sighed with both of their attention now on him. "I saw a blight wolf. I decided to kill it. I shot. She got in the way. She got hysterical. The end." He said in such a matter-of-fact tone that Alistair had to remind himself that this was a serious matter otherwise he would have burst out laughing. His almost laughter still caused Vena to flash a murderously glare in his direction. "That's all you have to say about that? 'No, I'm sorry I almost killed you. Are you injured?' None of that at all? I'm so luckily I have fast reflexes and survived that because now I'll have the chance to kill you with my own blades." Vena screamed as she drew her daggers and before Alistair even got to yell, "Vena, don't!" She lunged at Ayndr, thrusting forward with her dagger.

Alistair could only watch as the scene played out before him between his new recruits. Vena's first attack was easily seen by Ayndr, who ready block with his second weapon set, wooden shield and because of the force behind her attack, the dagger embedded itself into the wood. One blade block, Vena's second dagger came into play as she swung down towards his face and yet again was block. This time, it was with Ayndr's dagger and the clanking of metal filled the air around them. Suddenly, Vena's surprise attack favored Ayndr as he was now in control. He ripped her first dagger from her as he relocated his shield back to his back, taking the dagger with it. He grabbed her empty hand by the wrist and twisted it behind her back as he did the same with her other hand by pure force, more then most would expect from his build.

From there, he held both her hands in one of his and she still didn't let go her other dagger. Meanwhile, his other hand found its way to press his dagger at her throat. "Drop it and I'll release you." He demanded in a low voice right next her ear since her back was now towards him. "Never." Vena said defiantly, refusing to back down as she struggled against his hold. There was no fear in her voice though Ayndr realized and he had to admit that impressed him that she was so bold and confident to standby her convictions, no matter how foolhardy. "I said drop it." He demanded again, more forcefully. After a good ten seconds of thought and one more unsuccessful try to get free later, she reluctantly let the dagger fall to the ground. As soon as she did, Ayndr let her go, staying true to his word.

Alistair watched them separate, amazed. He was sure he was going to be mopping up someone's blood and most presumably it was going to be Ayndr's. He, however, was much better fighter than Alistair would have anticipated. Vena was quick and stubborn, a potent combination especially with her quick-tempered personality. He knew he was going to have to watch her if he hoped to ever end the Blight without another incident like this. What surprised him about Vena as he watched her rub her wrist was the look in her eyes as she watch Ayndr. It was one full of surprise and anger, but Alistair could recognize a bit of amazement in the look as Ayndr was busy trying to get her dagger out of his shield.

Alistair knew that look. It was the same exact look he had on his face when he met his lovely, lady love and look at how that ended up. Just maybe love was starting to bloom between the two Grey Warden recruits. He began to grin widely as he looked at Eirdre until he heard Vena beginning to yell at Ayndr again for taking too long to remove her dagger and it only had been a couple of seconds...Okay, maybe he had jumped the gun a little with that assumption of love. He sighed, shaking his head as he went to go help get the dagger out with Eirdre on his heels. Alistair had not forgotten there was still the Joining to do and that was just the first small step of their adventures together, one that need to get started right away. That sense of urgency causing him to remember another conversation between his love and himself that happened ten years and a little more then a month and half ago.

* * *

_"Why are we stopping here and just staring at the stars?" The much younger Alistair asked, slightly whining as he did, before looking at the woman sitting next to him. "Patience, patience, Alistair, you're always so eager to get going. Didn't you think the faster we do this, then the faster it's over?" She answered with a smile, leaning back on her arms, not in the slightest way bother by his whining tone. "So, I want to end the Blight as quickly as possible? Is that a problem? Then we get to be together after all. That's what happens when we end this thing, right? Well, after the parade, cheers, and everyone is done carrying you around after naming you the 'hero of Ferelden,' right?" He joked, throwing her a lopsided grin as he leaned back as well._

_"Be serious, Alistair, you know that won't happen." She sighed, looking at the stars. "Why in Thedas not? I love you, you love me, and I'm not going to be king now, so what stopping us from being together?" He asked, and could not help but think that she was being silly for worrying about something that would never happen. "Exactly that, Thedas, don't you feel it? It's like ever since we left Denerim, there a dark cloud hanging over us. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it. It's going to keep us from our happy ending." She answered sitting up, looking at him with the saddest look in her dark brown eyes he had ever seen. "You worry too much, my dear. I think that's all Wynne's fault for putting these silly doom and gloom notions in your pretty little head. Come on, let's go yell at her." His younger self said with chuckle getting up and held his hand to her. She took it without another word and he helped her to her feet before he began to run. She let him drag her back to camp, with both of them laughing all the while._

* * *

Back then, Alistair thought he had saved the situation and kept his love from dwelling on the negative. He denied the fact that he ever felt anything she was talking about, even to himself, but he had felt it too. He knew something was beginning to separate them, but he just did not know what. Why didn't he listen to her? She was always far more sensitive then most people gave her credit for. Now, he wished for nothing more then to get a chance to go back to that night. To be able tell her that he felt the same way or just stay there sitting under the stars and look into those beautiful, expressive, eyes of hers? Maybe he wouldn't be left feeling so guilty for being the one that was left to survive and carry on to save Ferelden again...That was always her job. She was his leader as much as his lover...And how he still missed her so...


	2. Blood, Secrets, and an Argument

**Story Note: **Information is going to be dropped in bits and pieces I've decided especially between Alistair and his love, which I still have yet to reveal her name or her real appearance, both for a reason. There is a larger plot twist regarding that unfolding which I won't say anything further...Anyway, you'll begin to learn more about Vena in this chapter as Alistair noted, there is lot of pain in that one's past to make her act the way she does.

* * *

Kocari Wilds was where it started, ten years and two months ago. The new recruits were sent into the Wilds to collect three vials of blood and the old Grey Wardens' treaties in preparation for the Joining Ritual that would eventually take two of their lives. Alistair was in that four person party, but as a junior member of the Grey Wardens sent along to make sure the recruits did as they were told and keep them from stumbling onto a horde of twisted creatures that emerge from undergrounds during the Blight known only as the darkspawn. Back then, he wasn't leading the party, even though he had the most experience in battle with the darkspawn. He was too fearful of failing to even step into the role of leader. His love led them, although she was not his love yet or the only lucky recruit to become a Grey Warden. None of that would be known until much later.

As Senior Grey Warden, Alistair was now back in the Wilds helping two new recruits to get the same vials of blood, although be it, one vial less. This time, he was leading them and time had changed nothing because he could feel the very familiar feeling of being afraid of failing seize at his heart. He knew Vena and Ayndr could take down a few darkspawn. That wasn't the issue. It was after that, which worried him. What if one or both of them died during the Joining Ritual? What was he going to do then, more losses, no recruits, and even more guilty conscience on continuing with this crazy attempt at stopping the Archdemon again without his love?

Why was the same Archdemon alive anyway? Riordan had said whatever Grey Warden made the final strike would absorb the Archdemon's soul and the process would kill them. The Archdemon would die as well, thus freeing Thedas from the Blight at least until another Archdemon resurfaced or all of the Old Gods remained slain. Nevertheless, this Archdemon did not seem to get that information as he came back to life. He should have been dead along with Alistair as Alistair was the one who made the final blow. His memory was still a bit hazy of the moments after stabbing the Archdemon except being engulfed in a white light that threaten to throw him off the dying dragon. The next thing he had known was that he had woke up a few feet from his love, with no clue how long he had been out or what happened for him to get there. He had extensive injuries but he managed to drag himself to his love's side where they said their final good-byes before she died. He held on to her until he eventually blacked out again.

He thought when he did that he would never wake up again alive either, but he did and he recovered to full heath, much to his dismay. Now, he was trekking through the Kocari Wilds with two elves following right behind him, doing something that should only have been once. Vena and Ayndr had no idea what was going through Alistair's mind as they trailed behind him on high alert for any movement. Alistair said he could sense the darkspawn, but Vena and Ayndr could not. They were warned about the scary tales of darkspawn coming out of the darkness, attacking, before they dragged their victims back towards their **'homes.' **They had never seen a darkspawn in person and they didn't know what to expect, except that they were going to ugly and real fast.

"Guys, wait, I can feel them. There is a small group a few feet to the right, but be careful they seem stronger then what you normally see here." Alistair said as he stuck his arm out to stop them. Vena and Ayndr halted mid-step as Eirdre skidded to stop next to them. Alistair drew his sword and shield while Vena drew her swords. Ayndr hung behind them, drawing his bow. No sooner did they do that, when a group of darkspawn emerged from the bush and charged them. Six Hurlocks grunted as they chose their targets. Two went directly for Alistair, three went for both Vena and Eirdre who were closest together, while the last one broke through the lines and went after Ayndr who stood behind everyone. Swords and maces were being slung around, arrows flying through air as blood was drawn from both parties.

They were all busy fighting to notice that a Hurlock emissary emerged later from the same group and hung back, sling spells at the Warden and his recruits, making the whole process that much more difficult. Alistair knew that someone had to get him before he did some serious damage to them, but he was unable to get away from the enemies he was engaged in. He looked back over his shoulder and he saw Vena make the final blow to one of the Hurlocks. "Vena, get the mage!" He yelled slamming his shield into one the Hurlocks in front of him, knocking him flat. She nodded before dashing forward towards the Emissary. Unfortunately, the order didn't seem to escape the notice of even the other Hurlocks who turned their attention on stopping her now. Alistair knew that was something odd because usually Hurlocks would not be smart enough to understand human commands and change tactics to counter them, but there was no time to think as his party tried to keep them away from Vena.

Eirdre jumped on the one near him, overwhelming him. Alistair caught one near him trying to flee with shield pummel. The one that try to give chase after turning away from Ayndr found himself too cripple to move, riddled with arrows. Vena was grateful for their help as she had her own things to worry about trying to go after the Emissary who as soon as he saw her approach him, started sling any spell he had at her. The swarm spell was the worse as she could felt each sting try to drain her of her life force. If he thought a few bug bites were going to stop her from reaching him, he was sadly mistaken. He even tried to setup a paralyze trap for her, but she jumped, flipping in midair, and came down on him with the full force of her momentum and her blade. That interrupted his spell-casting and a few more hits later, he lay slain with all the other Hurlocks.

"Good job, guys." Alistair said as they gather together again. He was glad to see that they could indeed work as a group and team even without knowing each other very long. "Guys? Why am I grouped together with all of you? Did you not see what I did? I'm way stronger then you guys, well except Eirdre." Vena said bending down to pet the mabari. "Why is he excluded?" Alistair asked with a chuckle. "Because he is and plus he just too cute to be mean to, aren't you boy?" She asked the mabari who barked in agreement happily before rolling on his back. It was unlike him to become so friendly with someone he barely knew. He wouldn't even do that for Alistair, just his former mistress. Eirdre was beginning to realize that there were a lot more similarities then he thought between his former mistress and Vena from the first time he had met her. The fact that they even smelled similarly was probably only the tip of the iceberg.

Ayndr had stayed silent through the whole exchange and not due to his usual quietness. He had seen something through the battle that surprised him. It wasn't the darkspawn or even the attacks that they had did. It was Vena. When she flipped in the air, her hair moved away from head and for a brief second he could have swore he saw her ears were pointed, very much like his. It happened so fast he thought he imagined it but he trusted his instincts and eyesight. The woman in front of him was an elf. Why was she hiding it and did Alistair even know? He was going to find out, but only later since they were ready to move on it seemed.

"I got all we need for the Joining Ritual now." Alistair said as he stood up from gathering the two vials of darkspawn blood. The inky blackness of blood in vials felt cold to his touch as he closed his hands around them. He looked at the two recruits that had no idea what they were about to do. He couldn't believe he was about to be a witness to a third Joining in his lifetime. "My love, give me your strength. I'm going to need it to do this." He thought closing his eyes briefly. _'You don't need it, love. Your heart was always so much stronger then mine. I believe in you.' _She responded in her familiar way and her words soothed his fears. He reopened his eyes to find Vena and Ayndr staring at him with concerned.

This wasn't the first time they had noticed Alistair to stare off blankly or close his eyes, seeing or hearing something that didn't appear to exist. They thought that maybe something had snapped in his mind in the battle with the Archdemon. Most do not come out an epic battle like that unscathed, physically or mentally. It was probably the only thing that the two polar-opposite elves agreed on. They would continue follow him because any other time, he was as sane as a person could get, wanting to fight an Archdemon with only a handful of Grey Wardens. As long as he needed them to accomplished his goal, they would follow him willingly as one almost criminal and one almost murder could.

"So, I know you said you can't tell us anything about the ritual for some nonsense reason or another that I wasn't paying attention to anyway. Can I at least ask where this ritual is going to be held?" Vena said breaking the silence. Alistair looked back at Eirdre, who looked away sadly, before Alistair responded, "At Ostagar." Now it was Vena's and Ayndr's turn to exchanged a look, although be it ones of shock and surprise. "The site where the old battle massacre happened that left King Cailin dead along with most of the men and women station there excluding all but two Grey Wardens and handful of others?" Vena stated knowing a surprising amount more of history then any of the males with her thought. It wasn't that they necessarily thought her head was filled with nothing but fighting or training to fight, or at least they wouldn't admit they thought that out loud to her. They did like their heads after all. They did think that there was very little other information in her head, especially about Ferelden history.

Vena would have surprised them with how much knowledge she actually knew especially regarding her favorite topic, the Grey Wardens. The only thing was if she ever felt inclined to reveal that knowledge. When she was little, she would drive her father crazy with having him tell the tale of the legendary Grey Warden who had sacrificed everything to stop the last Blight, over and over again, before she would agree to go to sleep. **Her father**, just thinking about him made Vena sad. She shook it off remembering her father final words to her, "Never look back, Da'len, never look back." It gave her the drive to keep going strong everyday and today was no different.

"--Alright, Vena?" She heard someone say and she realized that she had missed something important, but then again she really didn't care. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She agreed in her usually charming way causing Alistair to sigh, shaking his head. "You weren't even listening to me, were you?" He asked to which Vena just pushed him aside and marched on ahead. "Who cares? What are we standing around here babbling for? Let us just go already." She said not even waiting for them before she disappeared into the brush. Ayndr looked at the path she left and then back at Alistair before he said two words that seem to say it all, "She's crazy." Nevertheless, the two began to catch up to Vena with Eirdre right on their heels.

As they arrived in Ostagar, Alistair realized it was in worse condition then even he remembered when he returned with his love and had a funeral for the Good King Cailin, who was also his half brother. The snow was up to their knees covering most of the old debris that littered the battle and only half covered the new debris that had settled on top of it. A light mist covered the sky and the ground which strangely stopped as it reached the borderline between Ostagar and the rest of Ferelden. Alistair and the others were not alone either as shimmering human shapes ran back and forth across the field appearing as though they were carrying weapons and getting ready for war.

"Setheneran." Ayndr stated in awe and was slightly fearful as he saw the spirits. Vena looked him confused, knowing he said something Elvish, but had no idea what he meant. He caught her puzzled look out the corner of his eye and was about to respond when Alistair explained for him. "It means a land of waking dream, Vena. In other words, it is a place where the veil that separates the Fade from Ferelden is thin, which allows spirits to come through. It only happens in places such as this where a lot of deaths have occurred." He answered which caused both of them to turn to the Senior Warden surprised. "What? I do know a few Dalish words." He added throwing them a lopsided grin. "Elvish." Ayndr corrected. "That's right. I mean a few **Elvish **words, happy, Ayndr?" He replied with a sigh.

"Guys, can we just get on with this?" Vena interjected rolling her eyes. Elvish, Dalish, it didn't matter about the elf stuff. They needed to do the Joining so she could be the very thing she ever dreamed of being, a Grey Warden. She hoped if her father was still alive he would have approved of her decision. He had always wanted her to get out of the Denerim Alienage and stay out at any cost but even he would probably have drawn the line at joining the Grey Wardens. Her father always reminded Vena that her thirst of knowledge and skill at fighting came from her mother, which she hardly remembered anything about. The only thing she remembered clearly was the night her mother was killed was last time Vena cried and she vowed never to show that kind of weakness to anyone or for anyone, ever again. It had been fifteen years since then and she had never broken that promise to herself.

She shook herself free of those sad thoughts. Only she found she had been lost in thought for too long as she looked around to find Alistair and Eirdre gone. In the distance, she could see make out their outlines moving to where the Joining Ritual was being held. It appeared to be some old temple that was still somewhat standing among the ruins of Ostagar. She was about to follow them when Ayndr caught her arm. "He said not to follow." He warned. "I have two things to say to you, elf, one, stop touching me and two, why can't we follow him?" Vena responded ripping her arm free from his hold, annoyed. His silent act was really getting on her nerves.

"The shemlin explained why in the Wilds." He responded, more intent on watching the spirits then speaking to someone who was not good at listening. He had very little patience as well for her and her over talkative ways. "You're really a big help, elf. I don't even know why I bother talking to you. I think talking to a wall would give me more information." She said turning away from him. "Good...And stop calling me, elf. I have a name, use it." He responded turning away from her as well. Vena shrugged before answering, "Why does it matter if I call you, elf? That is what you are." "So are you, **elf**." He stated stressing the last word; just to see her reaction and letting it out he knew her secret.

Vena froze hearing him use the word towards her. No one outside the Alienage had ever called her that. To all of Ferelden, she was just a slightly shorter then average human woman and not at all an above average elven woman. It was image she liked to keep in intact. It was just something she was taught, if anyone asked she would deny she was an elf. "I am not an elf, boy. So stop calling me that. I am a shem--I mean a shemlin. You are obviously mistaken, if you're calling me an elf, boy." Vena replied hoping to bait him in arguing about anything but her race. Ayndr was not so easily fooled by her words. He had picked up on the fact that she used the word 'Shem,' like the flat-eared elves do, rather the full word like the Dalish.

He was about to respond when a barking interrupted him as Eirdre came walking towards them. He stopped as he reached them before looking back to where he came and bark again. Vena and Ayndr knew what that meant he wanted them to follow him as the time of the Joining was upon them. Their argument would have to be put on hold to another time. It was a time that Vena hoped would be a while for now as the two elves followed the mabari to old temple. Although Vena was still excited to be soon counted among the Grey Wardens with the like of Garahel, she would be lying if she didn't admit, to herself at least, that she was nervous about completing the Joining. In all the stories she ever heard about the Wardens the part that was kept the most secret. She knew a lot about keeping secrets, especially from a very young age...

* * *

_"Revered Mother, I found her hiding in Chantry's library. What are we going to do with her?" A heavily armored templar said struggling to keep a hold of a nine year-old Vena as they stood in the center of the circular room, just off the main chapel in Lothering. "I already told you I wasn't hiding, Ser Shiny Man. I stumbled across the library and thought while I was there I could read a few books which no one would mind. If people minded they wouldn't have been all dusty like they were, anyway." Vena answered looking from the templar to the revered mother of this chantry. "Where are you from, child? Your clothes are full of holes and blood." The revered mother asked, noticing that Vena's peasant outfit had seen better days. "I fought my way here from Denerim by myself." Vena answered proudly and saw a shocked look cross the elder woman's face._

_"From Denerim? That's a long way away for such a young child. Where are your parents?" The revered mother asked and Vena picked up her concern, knowing she didn't even realize that she was taking to an elf. Vena was be able used that to her advantage. "They're dead, ma'am. I don't have any relatives that I know of either." Vena answered looking down, sadly. "You poor child, Ser Bryant find somewhere for her to sleep and a new change of clothes. She will stay here tonight." The revered mother commanded, much to the templar's disapproval. "But, Revered Mother, do you think that's wise? We only pushed the darkspawn out of the village a few days ago. It's still not very safe for us which is why I didn't want you to come back yet in the first place." Ser Bryant suggested as forcefully and nicely as possible. "I came back to help this chantry to be a refuge for those who are running from the still remaining darkspawn bands such as this child. I will hear nothing more of it." She responded, determinedly._

_"Yes Revered Mother, come this way, child." The templar answered through gritted teeth. "It's Vena, Ser Templar." She corrected automatically and regretted it the moment her name slipped out. The revered mother and the templar turned to her noticing her name was a bit strange for a human to have. Vena thought quickly and found a way to fix her mistake. "My mother had an odd fascination with Dalish things and when I was born, she decided to give me a Dalish sounding name. It was just silly thing for her to do, but how I do miss her silly ways." She said pretending to look on the verge of tears. Either her explanation satisfied them or because they were not about to question a mourning child about her dead mother, they let it go and soon Vena was being lead out of the room, starting her first official day as a human child._

* * *

Her race had always demanded that Vena keep a veil of secrecy around it. She had pinned her hair to cover her ears since the day she left the Alienage. Her ears were covered in the scars to prove it. The pain was all worth it, especially since so few had ever discovered her secret. Vena knew that if she became a Grey Warden that it would no longer matter if she had pointed ear or short round ears as the Wardens were only valued because of their bravery at facing down the seemly impossible without fear and were not limited by their race or birth at all. Then and only then would she even consider revealing her identity to Ayndr or even Alistair, but that was only if she actual became a Grey Warden during the Joining. As Alistair's image became clearer in the mist ahead of her, she couldn't help but wonder if all this secrecy, even from the tales of the Grey Wardens, was because something happened at the Joining Ritual that would never allow her to go back to living a normal life, or any life maybe for that matter...


	3. Joining, Promises, and a Confession

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." Alistair finished speaking the words that had been used since the very beginning of the Grey Wardens. He looked at the two faces staring back at him solemnly. Vena and Ayndr seemed to grasp the serious of the ritual that was vital to becoming a Grey Warden. Alistair could not believe he was actually taking part in another Joining ritual especially with two kids. _'They aren't any younger then we were, Alistair, when we underwent the Joining and we did saved Ferelden...at least for little while.'_ His love reminded him and he sighed silently knowing she was completely right. It was just things seemed so differently being the Grey Warden in charge of doing the Joining. He never could understand how Duncan had enough resolve to go through with the ritual so many times when he could barely do one.

Duncan, the former Grey Warden leader, Alistair wished he was here right now. He was his mentor but more importantly he was like a father to Alistair. He died a long time ago at the battle that changed all their lives and left only two Grey Wardens standing, one being Alistair and the other his lady love. Duncan was always strong and stoic but he always left a soft spot for his recruits. He was the one instill the belief in Alistair that Grey Warden's duty was to the world of Thedas first and to own self second after that. Alistair had a hard time keeping that in mind as he picked up the chalice filled with the darkspawn blood that was the key to all of the Grey Wardens' abilities. First time he had chosen to submit himself to the taint he had not know how vital that taint was going to be against the Archdemon. If he known that it was going to be the very key to final victory he might have done things differently. Maybe he would have pleaded to stay a templar or run away after escaping the Chantry's walls. He knew that if it happened that way, he would have never gotten to know Duncan or his love. He wouldn't trade anything to forget the times he had with them. They were a part of him now, even in their deaths. They would want him to do this.

"Vena, step forward." Alistair commanded as he held out the chalice out to her. She stepped towards him and her hands grabbed the chalice. He wanted nothing more then to pull the chalice from her and save her from timer he knew would be on her head the instant the blood touched her lips, but he found himself unable to stop her from taking it more securely her hands. He watched as he lifted to her lips without even slightest hesitation. She drank before returning the chalice to him and he stepped away from her. The pain overcame her as it was clear by her face. Alistair knew the feeling well. It was a burning pain that seemed to scorched its way down the throat before landing in the stomach and just when the person thinks it over it ignites again back up spreading throughout their whole body. Vena's pained cry was proof enough before her eyes turned milky white as a new vision replaced her old. It was a vision of the Archdemon, the first taste of what laid ahead for the new Grey Warden and what might be the very taker of her life even if they were lucky enough to face it.

Ayndr watched as Vena collapsed. His eyes went wide in confusion and fear. Alistair had said that the process of becoming a Grey Warden was not beyond one full of pain and could have been fatal but this was too much. Why did the humans think that this was an acceptable thing to do? Was this just another part of them thinking that they were above the act of dying just like they were above the elves? "Ayndr, step forward." He heard Alistair say his name as he turned towards him extending the chalice. "No, I am not doing it." Ayndr stated taking a step back and brought his hand to his sword hilt. "There is no turning back." Alistair repeating the words his mentor had said so long ago. He knew what he would have to do if he couldn't get the elf to join. His mind flashed back to the man with a wife and child that died at the last Joining. Duncan had killed him as it was his duty to keep the Grey Warden's ritual a secret. Alistair knew it was his responsibility as well. He just could bring himself to do it. There just had to be a way to convince Ayndr to join. There just had to.

"Ayndr, do you remember what I asked the first time I met you?" Alistair asked. "Yes, it had to do with the vallaslin." He answered him, wondering why the human chose to bring this up now. "Yes, the vallaslin, the elven blood writing ritual that gives the Dalish their tattoos as symbol of their heritage. I asked you why you didn't have a tattoo etched onto your face like the others." Alistair continued and he watched as Ayndr relaxed enough to move his hand from the hilt. "I was thought not be ready to be an adult." Ayndr responded looking down sadly. "Yes, despite the fact that I noticed you were older then most of the children who had received them already. Don't you see Ayndr? This is your time to prove yourself to be an adult and take your fate in your own hands. You did tell me then that you wanted to find a way to payback the elves for what you help do to them? If you're not going to do this for you, at least do this for them. Ferelden needs you, Ayndr." Alistair responded holding out the chalice to him again.

Ayndr looked at him seeing look of general compassion and caring from him. It was not a look he ever seen from a human towards him. He was used to glances full of hate and scorn from the humans who still thought of him as a second-class citizen. Alistair had never seemed to look down at him because he was an elf, but rather as equal who could be just as valuable as anyone, human or otherwise. Ayndr could do this as the other Grey Wardens did before him. He took the chalice from Alistair and drank. Alistair watched as Ayndr showed the same signs of undergoing the Joining as Vena did before collapsing as well. Speaking of which, Alistair turned back to Vena who begun to stir from her ordeal much to Alistair's relief. He offered her a hand up although a lot more tentatively this time expecting her to reject his offer of help, but she did take him up on the offer without a word as he helped her to stand.

"Maker's breath, I feel like I just ate a fireball, no wonder no one writes what happened during the Joining down." Vena said getting used to being back on her feet. "Well, welcome to being a Grey Warden, Vena, where darkspawn, the Archdemon, and a burning tongue is only a step away." Alistair said with a chuckle despite the situation. He was just so glad to see one of his recruits survive, now he just needed to pray the other one would do the same. "So, what about him? Will Ayndr survive?" Vena asked looking at the other elf who laid motionless still. Alistair could see the worry written all over her face. "Yes, he will. He's strong like you...Wait! I don't think I ever heard you call him by his name before. What changed?" He questioned her curiously, suppressing a grin. "I know what you're thinking and I advise you get the thought that I like him or anything of the sort out of your head right now. Or Maker help me, Ayndr and I are going to need a new Grey Warden leader when I kill you." She answered as her temper flared again causing Alistair to back down without a word.

She looked back at Ayndr. She really didn't like him. He was annoying with that strong and silent type of his. He blended into the background choosing to be seen but not heard. They were polar opposites. She could not like someone like that, could she? Then why was she so concerned as she waited anxiously for any movement to show that he was still alive and so relieved when he opened his eyes regaining consciousness. She shrugged it off. It was okay for one comrade to be worried about another and that was all that is was, she assured herself as Alistair helped him up. "Well it's now official. You are both Grey Wardens now. So, how do you feel? I'll explain all about the Archdemon who you saw in your dreams later." He asked looking between the elves. "I'm fine other then suddenly I'm starving!" Vena stated clutching her stomach. "Yes, I am too." Ayndr said in agreement. "We'll eat as soon as we get back...I can't believe they agreed on something. No wonder the Blight is upon us." Alistair commented with the last part more as a joke to himself as he lead them back to camp where they had left Eirdre to guard being the "sharp hound," that his love had said his name meant when she gave it to him.

Eirdre paced nervously as he waited for them to return. He hoped they all would return because he didn't know if Alistair could take anymore deaths and him too for that matter. They had lost much at the hands of saving Ferelden and not just his master as all their friends were scattered throughout the land. His master had been the glue that held them all together and with her gone they all went their separate ways. Strangely here, near Ostagar, he could feel her presence as if she was still with him while he waited for the others to return. It made him feel less alone with the thought of her still being near him. Suddenly he could see Alistair and others coming in the distance. He counted and noticed they all still there. The elves had both survived the Joining. Eirdre would not have worry now that Alistair was taking on too much. He ran and greeted them happily. He knew his master would be proud of Alistair as well.

Alistair was happy to see him too. Soon everything were sitting around the camp fire and eating the stew that he had left cooking while they went through the Joining. Alistair never really fancied himself a good cook, but he could at least boil all ingredients together until everything was an unified grey color. That's how he knew it was done, but luckily Vena and Ayndr really didn't mind as they too concentrated on filling their bellies to care what with. Alistair explained all about the Grey Wardens to them over supper, the side-effects like the increase appetite, the dreams of the Archdemon, and the darkspawn being able to sense them. He included all the abilities accepting the taint had given them too, including their ability to sense the darkspawn, be immune to their taint, and be only ones to stop the Archdemon. However, he was extremely vague on what was would be immediate aftermath of striking the final blow. Even though he knew it was a possibility that the elves could be the ones to strike the final blow especially with them being Grey Wardens now. He had never intended for anyone other then him to be one to sacrifice himself in exchanged for the Archdemon's life. That's the way he wanted to do it once to save his love but now he was doing because he hoped it would allow him to be his love, forever and always.

_"Alistair." _Someone said his name pulling him from his thought. "Huh?" He said confused as he looked around Vena and Ayndr were too busy eating to say anything. So where had the voice come from? He looked around scanning the tree line around them thinking maybe it had come from someone in the Kocari Wilds, when his eyes fell on it. It was his love, standing not two feet from him. He had forgotten how eerily quiet she could be when she walked, just like Leliana. He usually did not realize she was walking toward him until he turned to see she was right next to him like at that moment. How could she be there like nothing happened? He blinked expecting her to be some figment of his imagination, but she was still standing there time and time again. In fact, she was giving him a rather irritated look like the one that usually came when he took too long to say his feelings and began to babble. Alistair couldn't resist the urge to smile at the memories. He saw her smile too before she signaled him to follow her. Before he even got a chance to respond, she took off into the Wilds where she came.

Alistair rose instinctively to his feet and began to follow her. Only he didn't get too far as Vena stopped him when she asked, "Alistair, where are you going?" He turned back towards her, Ayndr, and Eirdre in confusion. He had forgotten they were still there for a moment being so caught up in seeing his love. "I-I need to check something." He said quickly not even sticking around to explain before he took off after his love. This left the other three party members exchanging confused and worried looks among themselves. First, he was staring off into the space like he seen an unseen spirit and now he takes off without explaining anything. What was going on in his head?

Alistair did not know and did not really care that they were beginning to question his sanity. He was just focused on finding his love. She was always so quick and nimble that he had a hard time keeping up with her. Luckily, just when she got out of his range, she would stop waiting until he spotted her before beginning to run again. Alistair soon realized she was leading him through the Wilds and back towards Ostagar. He didn't know why and he was not about to question what may have been his last chance to see his love again in person. Ostagar's obstacle coarse of hidden and unhidden objects proved too difficult to manage as he continue to follow her the best he could, but her roguish ways had made her easily slip further and further away from him. "Wait, love, wait!" He tried to yell but his voice was little more then a hoarse whisper. His lung felt as though they were are fire, bringing back memories of the pain felt through his Joining. She didn't hear him as she kept going. His foot caught on half-buried cage and set him tumbling down. It knocked the rest of the wind out of him. "Please wait!" He repeated to himself as he got enough presence to get to his hands and knees. He looked only to see nothing ahead of him but the fog. He had lost her now. She was gone again. His mind flashed back to moment in Ostagar they had, ten years and a month ago.

* * *

_"Please wait! I think...I think I want to stay here for a little while more if no one objects?" Alistair spoke up suddenly causing the rest of the party: Wynne, Eirdre, and his love, to turn and face him. He been so quiet since the funeral they had for King Cailin. They all had gathered something was troubling him. His love nodded to Wynne and Eirdre telling them in her own silent way to go on ahead of them which they did before she turned back toward Alistair. "Now, what has been bothering you, love?" She asked with concern. Alistair took her hand leading her back towards the bridge where they both sat down. His love knowing him well enough to just sit quietly, giving him all the time he needed to gather up his thoughts and speak what he had been feeling for a long time._

_"Do realize how many people this Blight, this place has taken away from me? It all started with Duncan, my Grey Warden friends, and His Majesty-No, not His Majesty, my brother. They just join the list of those already dead in my life with my real mother and father. I seem to eventually lose everyone that comes into my life. Do you know what that is like? I have no one left to turn to any more." Alistair stated as he slumped his shoulders under the weight of all the repressed sadness. "It is not like you only one who have ever lost someone, Alistair." His fellow warden fired back looking away mournfully. He sighed seeing her reaction. She was his love, his world, how could he not take her feelings in consideration as he spoke? "I'm sorry, my love. I did not mean it like that. I know you've lost a lot too." He said softly as he ran his hand down the side of her face before pushing her hair out of her face back behind her pointed ear. _

_"I know, my love, I know." She said looking up at him with a sideways glance, "I haven't lost as much as you but I can imagine what you're going through. You know my...my mother was taken away too. It was long before I really knew her, killed by some human guards. You know ever since then I'm not very good with dealing with death. You, on the other hand, are doing much then I would do if I was in your place. I guess that's because you're stronger then I." "That's because I have you and you make me stronger, love." He answered with a smile, making her smile as well. Suddenly the smile slid from his face as haunting question entered his mind. "You won't ever leave me like the others, right? Not if there anything you can do about it?" He asked worriedly. "Of course not!" She insisted with complete self-assurance. "That's not enough. I need to hear you say the words...Please, just humor me." He added noting the confusion written on her face. She turned towards him, placing her hand on his cheek as she locked her eyes with his. She repeated the words he wanted to say, "I will not leave you, Alistair, not now, not ever, and not if there anything I can do to stop it." Alistair could see the fire of determination in her eyes as she said those words. She meant it, every single word. As he leaned forward his lips connecting hers in a long gentle kiss, he believed her and he knew she be his forever, no matter how crazy it seemed._

* * *

That memory was one of the most painful for Alistair. She had made him a promise and he had believed she would keep it. Now he was alone again in Ostagar and there was no one there to comfort him. "You promised me, love. You promised me." He repeated to himself as unable to control the tears he felt welling his eyes as he stood in snow still on his hands and knees. He felt the tears run down his cheeks and watched as they fell on to the freshly snow below him. All he could hear was eerie hush that fell over Ostagar and his own sobbing. Just then he was sure that he could feel his love return to him even though he couldn't hear her approach. She stopped right in front of him and from Alistair low vantage point he could only see her boots to let him know he was not going completely crazy.

_"Alistair, I didn't leave you."_ She stated in the matter-of-fact voice that he always found so difficult to argue with. "Yes, you did. You're not real. You are dead. You're dead." Alistair managed to choke out in between his sobs, hurting even more admitting those words out loud. With the long pause between her saying anything, he knew her well enough still to know she was pouting at his response. She always did whenever he said something she disproved of. _"Alistair, look at me."_ She commanded to which Alistair shook his head. He couldn't bear to see her face not now and not this way. If there was anything his love was she was hard-headed. Once she got an idea in her head there was little anyone could do to change it. _"I said look at me, Alistair."_ She demanded, gently nudging his chin up with her fingers as she knelt down to his level making him sit back. _"I haven't left you. I'm still here with you, just like I promised, my love."_ She answered in a softer tone, wiping away his falling tears. He closed his eyes for a second relishing in the feeling of her touch again against his skin. He had begun to forget how gentle she could be when she was alone with him.

"How?" Alistair asked the only question that came to him mind as he opened his eyes looking back into the eyes of the one he missed greatly. _"Let's just say, it has to do with the promise. It is the reason I wanted to talk to you away from the other Wardens. They are starting to think you're going crazy, you that know, love?"_ She asked with smile ready to pull her hand away when he placed his hand over hers. He wasn't ready to let her go just yet. "They do? But I'm not going crazy, am I? I can feel you with me all the time especially like right now. How can they not see you like I can or hear you?" He said and he watched as she sighed heavily. She pulled her hand free from his hold before turning away as she spoke,_ "It has to do deal I made to keep you alive and still stay with you. They were certain...conditions. One of them being that you would be the only one who could ever see or hear me. We are more connected now then you realized." _Alistair was confused, and growing more and more by the second.

"What are you talking about, my love? What deal and with who?" He questioned her trying to get a straight answer, but she refused to even catch his eye. Ever since he had known her, she was always straight to the point and held nothing back. If she was holding something back now, it could not have been good. He turned her face towards him and amidst of overwhelming sadness that filled her eyes, he could see an emotion she showed rarely, fear. She actually feared him and what she was about to tell him. "What did you do?" He asked and a moment later, he wished he chosen his words better seeing the fear in her intensify. _"Alistair, you have to believe me, if I thought it would turn out this way, I never would have done it. If I had known it would return-"_ Her voice broke as she was now on the verge of tears. Alistair wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. He didn't care about the cold from the snow that was beginning to seep its way into his armor or fact that this whole scenario would have seem crazy if it was happening to anyone else but him. All he cared about was the woman he loved was in front of him crying and she needed him. It was all that matter to him at this moment.

Alistair was expecting her to fight him after all that fear she held towards him but she didn't. She let him pull her onto his lap. He felt her shift her weight so she could leaned her head against his chest. _"I'm sorry, my love, I am just so sorry and not just to you but all of Ferelden. This is all my fault." _She said in between her tears. Alistair hated seeing her like this. "Eili...Eilianis." He said her name nudging up her chin when she refused to look at him again. It had been so long since he had actually used her name, it felt odd. He always referred to her as his love or his fellow warden. It somehow made him feel closer to her when he didn't use her name as if she was in town somewhere or out fighting darkspawn and would return to him soon. He had no idea that she was still with him in a closer way than he realized and with a secret she was deathly afraid of telling him.

"Eilianis, tell me what deal did you make and with who?" He asked again, cupping her chin in his hand so she couldn't look away. Although he hated forcing her to tell him, he needed answers from her and he needed them now. He had an awful feeling building in his stomach like when the darkspawn were approaching him. It all do with he had the slightest inkling that he knew exactly who she had made a deal with and a second later he watched her lips speak the words he was dreading, _"The Archdemon, I made a deal with the Archdemon." _The whole world around him seem to drawn in their breath with him. He couldn't believe it. Eilianis, his love, had made a deal with that vile thing that once threaten to take away everyone they love, the very thing that they had fought so hard to get to with all their friends. So many emotions ran through his head at once: sadness, pity, anger, and even felt some disgust towards her. How could she do that to him and Ferelden? "She did it for you, Alistair. She made you a promise." His thoughts reminded and the world around him seemed to come back to life.

Alistair looked back at Eilianis. Her sobs had turned into a violent shuttering that shook her body with every other tear in his silence. She had done this for him. She was scared and frighten about losing him to the Archdemon. She would have if she had not made the deal to save him from dying. How could he be angry at her for that? No matter what she did, she was still his love and always would be. He held her as close to him as possible, not wanting to let go even after he was sure she was all right. He didn't know how long they sat there. He was just happy to be there holding on to his love when suddenly she pulled away from him, looking startled.

"What is it, Eilianis? What's wrong?" He asked as tried unsuccessfully keep her with him. _"Nothing, Alistair, it's just time for me to go..."_ She stated breaking free and getting to her feet before adding, _"Now, that you know the whole truth you what you have to do now right?"_ "Hope to find another Grey Warden recruit to be the leader of this monumental task?" He joked with a wide grin and she did her best trying to hide a smile as well, but he had caught the sides of mouth curve upwards. _"Be serious, Alistair. You know you have to build an army and gather all of our friends back together to face the Archdemon. I suggest you start with Oghren, you at least know where he is." _She dolled out the facts just like Alistair remembered her doing time and time again on their journey before they killed the Archdemon the first time. He missed those days standing around her with the odd cast of characters that they just happen to call their friends and companions. Would they even join him again? He was sure that Eilianis was the only thing holding them all together. She did it with only a determined gleam in her eye and innate ability to make a difficult choice when it came down to it. He never had that in him.

_"You'll be fine, love. I have complete confidence in you." _Alistair heard his love say as if reading his thoughts. She smiled at him in her old way that still had the power made his heart beat race every time he saw it. He missed that the most about her. She had a knack for knowing just the thing to say or do that would make him feel better. He would have loved it more then anything to stay in that moment forever. It ended as he watched her turned away from him ready to walk off. "Wait, Eilianis!" He called after her making her stop. _"Yeesss?"_She responded turning back towards him. Alistair had to laugh as she extended the word like he use to do. "Amin mela lle, Eilianis." He said in Elvish with a smile. _"I love you too, my dear Alistair."_ She answered back smiling too. He saw her turn and begin to walk away. Before he could do anything else, everything around him faded to black.


End file.
